


Fox Hunt

by golchaful



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boy Scouts, Comedy, Demons, Horror, Other, Thriller, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golchaful/pseuds/golchaful
Summary: A group of boy scouts stumble across a scavenger hunt game and find themselves in a whirlwind of paranormal trouble...





	1. Chapter 1

“Next time you snore so loudly I'm gonna hold a pillow against your face." Eunsang grumbled as he ruffled his disheveled hair and glared at Minhee.

“That's so dark.” Hyungjun's eyes widened whilst he adjusted the ribbon tie of his boy scout's uniform.

Minhee, clearly unfazed by Eunsang's threat, hopped off the last step of the wooden cabin stairs and let himself soak in the 7am sunlight, a content smile on his face. Dohyon rested his arm on the much smaller frame of Dongpyo, causing Dongpyo to scowl at the taller boy.

“Junho!” Dohyon whined, “hurry up, I'm hungry!”

As if on cue, Junho came jogging out of the cabin, closing the door of the Badger's cabin behind him with a sheepish grin on his face. The six boys then slowly made their way to the cafeteria, enjoying the warmth of sun striking down on them, despite Dohyon's constant pleas that they move faster. Eventually they arrived at the cafeteria where they were served the usual breakfast of bacon and eggs and a glass of orange juice.

“Hey guys!” A cheerful voice exclaimed from behind the boys.

The boys peeled their eyes away from their food and were met with the smiling face of their group's camp counselor, Yohan. He beamed from ear to ear, taking a seat at the end of the table next to Junho.

“Did you guys sleep well?” Yohan asked the boys, the smile never leaving his face, his eyes permanently in half moon shapes.

“I only got two hours of sleep because a certain someone doesn't know how to take his nose drops before bed.” Eunsang rolled his eyes and Minhee flung a piece of bread at him in retaliation.

“Well today is a free day so you guys can relax,” Yohan placed his arm on the table, letting his chin rest on the palm of his hand, “what's on the agenda for the Badger boys?”

“We were thinking about going to the common area and playing games.” Hyungjun explained before stuffing two pieces of bacon into his mouth.

“I'm ready to crush these losers in Twister.” Dongpyo smirked and took a sip of his orange juice.

“Board games are more fun,” Junho stated softly, “I want to play Monopoly.”

“Only because you always cheat and win!” Dohyon playfully shoved Junho's shoulder. 

“Well have fun with that,” Yohan laughed lightly and stood up from the table, “I'll stop by the common area later.”

\-----

The boys scarfed down the rest of their breakfast and raced to the common area. They knew very well that the other boy scouts also wanted to play games, thus they needed to get there before everyone else. Dohyon threw open the door and took large, fast steps towards the cabinet of board games, the others diligently following his lead.

Without thinking about it too much, Dohyon grabbed all the boxes out of the cabinet and placed them on the large table in the middle of the room. With quick and clumsy hands, the boys sieved through the boxes, pushing away the games they didn't want to play.

"Monopoly!" Junho gleamed and pulled the box towards him.

"I'm tired of playing Monopoly," Hyungjun pouted, "let's look for something we haven't played before."

"What about this?" Minhee asked aloud, pulling out a small box from the back of the cabinet.

He placed the box in the middle of the table and the boys stared at it in confusion. The box was completely black and half the size of a shoebox. The words "Fox Hunt" were written in bold, red text on the lid. And that was it. No additional information was available.

"What on earth is this?" Dongpyo frowned, folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't know." Eunsang shrugged before grabbing the box and flinging the lid off.

The boys shuffled closer to Eunsang and peered over him to see the contents of the box. Eunsang pulled out a small silver scale, a tiny porcelain mixing bowl and a single page of instructions. 

“It looks like a scavenger hunt." Junho explained, his eyes scanning over the page.

"That sounds like fun!" Dohyon grinned and plopped down on one of the seats at the table, evidently ready and excited to play the game.

"Okay," Minhee held the page of instructions and read aloud once the other boys were all seated, "foxes are the most commonly known scavengers, they-"

"Skip the boring stuff," Dohyon cut Minhee off, pulling the page out of Minhee's hands, "let's just start the game."

"Hey guys!" Yohan exclaimed brightly as he walked into the room, a small crowd of boy scouts entering behind him also looking to play some games.

Yohan smiled at the boys, but once his eyes fell onto the items that were layed out on the table in front of the boys, his usually cheerful expression disappeared. Without a word, Yohan harshly grabbed the page from Dohyon's hand.

"You guys shouldn't be playing this game." Yohan said in an almost inaudible voice as he frantically shoved the scale and mixing bowl back into the box.

"But why?" Eunsang asked as the others frowned at Yohan.

"Because I said so." Yohan said sternly, pushing the black box to the back of the cabinet and slamming the cabinet doors shut.

"But-" Minhee started but Yohan cut him off abruptly.

"No buts!" Yohan raised his voice - something he very rarely did - and sighed when he saw the shocked expressions on the faces of boys, "it's just not a good game, trust me."

With that, Yohan sighed under his breath once again and strutted away from the boys, out of the common area. For a few minutes the boys remained absolutely still and silent, completely bemused by what they had just witnessed. 

"Well now what?" Hyungjun breathed out softly, breaking the awkward silence amongst the boys.

"I really wanted to play that game." Minhee huffed, looking up at the ceiling as he leant back in his chair.

"Yohan is so annoying." Dohyon grumbled as he slumped back into his seat.

"We can still play it," Eunsang stole a glance at Yohan standing outside the common area and started to whisper, "we just have to take it when Yohan isn't around."

"Like steal it!?" Dohyon gasped loudly, causing Dongpyo to hush him.

"Tonight, after curfew," Eunsang explained in a low voice, "we'll sneak into the common area and just take the game back to our cabin."

"Eunsang... your mind!" Dongpyo gasped while the other boys nodded and grinned in agreement to Eunsang's plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon enough, night time dawned upon the camp. Yohan stood at the door of the Badger cabin, watching as the boys climbed into their beds ten minutes before curfew. He felt bad for raising his voice at them earlier, but he was worried about them. He didn't want them to play that game and go through what he and his friends experienced years ago on their boys scouts camp...

"Alright guys, lights out!" Yohan gave the boys a small smile before switching the single light off, "goodnight."

Yohan closed the door behind him and, once the sound of his footsteps against the crisp wet grass were almost nonexistent, the boys threw off their blankets and hurriedly left the comfort of their beds. Minhee turned on his pocket sized flashlight and the others congregated towards him in the middle of their cabin.

"So here's the plan," Eunsang began in a low voice, "we go to the common area through the back, Dongpyo will enter through the back window."

"Excuse me, what?" Dongpyo whispered, raising an eyebrow at his red headed friend.

"You're the tiniest, it has to be you." Minhee nodded, giving Dongpyo a gentle pat on his shoulder, causing Dongpyo to roll his eyes, but accept his role in the operation nevertheless. 

"The rest of us will keep lookout," Eunsang continued, "Dongpyo will get the game and we'll all hurry back here, okay?" 

The other boys nodded in unison. Once they could sense that nobody was patrolling outside, Eunsang gingerly turned the handle and peeled the front door open. The other boys stayed close behind him, peering over his shoulder to see if the coast was clear. Eunsang waved his hand, gesturing for the others to follow him. The boys shuffled down the stairs and kept behind the bushes in order to stay hidden.

"Is your cabin asleep?" They heard the familiar voice of Yohan and stopped dead in their tracks, causing Junho to bump into Dohyon and fall over onto the ground.

Junho groaned softly, but was quickly hushed by Hyungjun, who held his hands out and helped Junho back to his feet. The six boys peered through the bushes and saw Yohan standing near the cafeteria with one of the other camp counselors, Seungyoun.

"I have a rowdy bunch so I doubt it," Seungyoun chuckled, "and yours?" 

"I hope so," Yohan pressed his lips together in a sad smile, "I'm sure they're pissed at me because I kind of yelled at them today."

"Let's go." Eunsang whisper yelled, again gesturing for the others to follow him.

The boys scurried through the bushes and eventually ended up at the back of the common area. Minhee tugged on the latch of the window and was able to open it enough for Dongpyo to fit through. Dongpyo lifted himself onto the window sill and slipped inside the common area. He rushed over to the cabinet and pulled out the black box.

Dongpyo swiftly moved back to the window and hopped outside. Without any words exchanged, the boys raced back to their cabin, fortunately without Yohan or Seungyoun catching them in the act. Being the last one back inside the cabin, Dohyon quietly closed the door behind him and threw himself onto the nearest bed.

"That was too much running for me." He groaned and closed his eyes, allowing his breathing to get back to a normal pace.

"That was an adrenaline rush." Junho giggled as Minhee shone the flashlight on his face, illuminating it admist the darkness of the cabin.

"So are we gonna play now?" Hyungjun asked, placing a lantern on the floor in the middle of the cabin to offer a bit more light.

The boys nodded in agreement and took their seats in a makeshift circle on the floor surrounding the lantern. Dongpyo opened the box and pulled out the page while Eunsang set the mixing bowl and scale on the floor.

"So the scavenger hunt consists of five items," Dongpyo read aloud, "each item needs to be a certain weight, hence the scale."

"And then we put all the items into the mixing bowl." Dongpyo finished, putting the page down.

"So the first item is 2g of rosewater," Minhee read and his frowned, "where on earth are we going to get that?"

"I have some," Hyungjun grinned, getting up and walking towards his suitcase, "I use it as a toner."

Hyungjun rummaged through his toiletries and eventually pulled out a bottled of rosewater. With the scale's assistance, he poured exactly 2g of the rosewater into the mixing bowl.

"This is so boring!" Dohyon complained, dramatically throwing his body onto the floor to display his agony.

"We should've stolen Monopoly instead." Junho sighed softly, causing Dohyon to groan even louder.

"Yeah, this was a waste of time," Eunsang shrugged before picking up the contents of the game, "let's just put it back in the common room tomorrow."

Eunsang hid the black box along with the bowl of rosewater underneath his bed. All the boys climbed into their beds and the exhaustion from their board game heist allowed them to fall asleep straight away.

\-----

Junho tossed and turned in sleep. A force pressed against his chest softly and then it became harder and harder. Eventually he was unable to breathe. He kicked his blankets off and gasped for air. Abruptly sitting up in his bed, Junho let out a loud cry for help. His vision was blurred by his own tears and his heartbeat pumped at an unfathomable pace. Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. 

"Junho, what's wrong?" Eunsang asked softly as Hyungjun rubbed Junho's back in an attempt to calm him down.

Junho blinked several times until his vision was cleared. He began to take deep breaths in and out so that his heartbeat went back to a normal pace. He looked around to see Hyungjun and Eunsang sitting on either side of him whilst his other friends sat up in their beds, worry evident on their faces. 

"I'm okay," Junho said in a small voice, "just a nightmare."


	3. Chapter 3

The loud and obnoxious camp bell rung, signalling that it was 6am and the boy scouts were forced to awake from their slumber. Once they washed up and changed into their beige uniforms, the Badger boys left their cabin and made their way to the cafeteria for breakfast.

"Junho, how are you feeling?" Hyungjun asked as he munched on his toast.

"I'm okay now," Junho replied, giving Hyungjun a reassuring smile, "it was just a bad dream."

The boys finished their breakfast, laughing and poking fun at each other as per usual. After breakfast they moved to the quad were they were greeted by the main camp leader, Seungwoo, and all the camp counselors. Seungwoo began to brief the different teams on their activities for the day. 

"Team Badger and Team Woodpecker will have their activities taking place in the forest today," he announced, his wide close mouthed smile plastered on his face, "you will learn about the different plants and herbs you may come across."

After assigning all the teams to their respective tasks, the camp leader dismissed everyone. The Badger boys, alongside the boys from the Woodpecker cabin, marched over to the forest with Yohan and Seungyoun leading the way.

"Over here is a lavender bush," Yohan explained as the boys strolled through the forest, "you'll know it's lavender not only by the colour, but by the scent."

Yohan plucked a piece of lavender from the bush and held it out for the boys to smell. The Woodpecker boys seemed completely uninterested as they raced around the forest, yelling and laughing with one another as Seungyoun tried - and failed - to calm them down.

"Now over here we have some rosemary," Yohan picked some of the herb from its' patch, "it was planted here by someone many years ago, the groundskeeper makes sure to keep it intact."

The boys continued to venture off into the forest, stopping to inspect whichever plant they came across. Once the bell went off for lunchtime, they made their way out of the forest and to the cafeteria. The Badger boys sat down at a table and began to scarf down the tuna sandwiches they were served.

"Junho, what's that on your neck?" Dohyon asked with his mouth full, pointing over the table towards Junho's neck.

Junho, who was unconsciously scratching his neck, turned his head slightly so that the boys could have a better view of his neck. Dohyon grimaced as he saw the small red bruise forming on the skin of Junho's neck.

"You must've had an allergic reaction to one of the plants." Dongpyo frowned as he peered closer to inspect the inflamed skin.

"I didn't even know I was allergic to any plant." Junho shrugged, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"We can go to the nurse later," Minhee nodded, "see if she has any kind of ointment for it."

The boys went about on the rest of their activities for the day and soon darkness fell upon the camp once again. The boys inside the Badger cabin were tucked in and ready to go to bed. Yohan said goodnight to them and turned the light off, closing the door as he left the cabin.

"You better not have another nightmare tonight, Junho," Dohyon warned as he pouted, "I almost peed my pants when you screamed like that."

"I won't." Junho giggled softly.

"Oh damn." Eunsang gasped.

"What is it?" Minhee asked.

"I forgot to put that stupid game back in the common area." Eunsang groaned, face palming himself.

"We can put it back tomorrow." Hyungjun explained sweetly.

"Yeah, I'll hide it under my shirt and we'll put it back right before breakfast." Dongpyo suggested. 

"With the box under your shirt you're gonna look like you're pregnant with a minecraft character." Dohyon stated, causing the cabin to erupt in laughter.

\-----

Junho stood in the empty forest. There was a clear path made for him. He began to walk the path, his bare feet crumbling the leaves beneath him. He stopped when he saw a baby fox about five steps away from him. The fox was curled up in a ball, peacefully asleep. Junho took several steps towards it before a hand grabbed onto his shoulder.

He gasped as the hand's grip got tighter, the pain eventually bringing him to his knees. The owner of the hand towered over him and engulfed him inside its' shadow. Junho whimpered as the figure placed another hand on his other shoulder. The figure whispered in Junho's ear as it wrapped itself around his shivering body.

Junho kicked and cried out for help, the tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Junho!" He heard Minhee gasp and the coldness of the figure was replaced by the warm arms of Hyungjun, wrapping around his shoulders.

Junho sobbed into Hyungjun's shoulder as the other boys congregated around Junho's bed. Junho lifted his head up and harshly rubbed the tears away from his eyes.

"Guys," he spoke under his breath, his heart still racing profusely, "we need to finish that game."


	4. Chapter 4

"Finish the game?" Minhee furrowed his brows in confusion, "what do you mean?"

Sweat dripped down from Junho's forehead as he finally caught his breath and sat upright in his bed. Dongpyo brought over a plastic cup of water for him and, upon accepting it with a quick smile, Junho chugged the water down. 

"The game, that scavenger hunt." Junho breathed out, handing the cup back to Dongpyo.

"And why exactly do we have to finish it?" Eunsang pondered, narrowing his eyes at Junho.

"In my nightmare, this figure whispered to me," Junho shivered as the memories of the dream came back to him, "it told me that we need to finish the game."

"Please," Dohyon scoffed, laughing at Junho's explanation, "you're going insane."

"Just listen to me," Junho cried out, raising his voice a little, "after playing that stupid game, for two nights in a row now I've been having these nightmares."

The boys remained silent as Junho stared at them, desperation evident in his glassy eyes. Hyungjun reached over and patted the tears away from Junho's face with the sleeves of his pajama shirt.

"I guess we should just try it," Hyungjun shrugged and sighed softly, "and hopefully it will get rid of Junho's nightmares."

"Okay, we'll play again tomorrow," Minhee nodded before retreating back to his own bed, "for now, let's just get some sleep."

The boys made their way back to their beds. Hyungjun switched off the light before climbing into his own bed. They layed down in the darkness, trying their best to fall asleep. 

"Junho," Dohyon called out softly, "if you're feeling scared you can come sleep in my bed."

"You're one to talk about feeling scared when you're the biggest scaredy cat out of all of us." Dongpyo exclaimed, causing Junho and the other boys - excluding Dohyon - to fall into a quiet laughter.

\-----

After their briefing with the camp leader, the Badger boys set off into the forest alongside Yohan, Seungyoun and the Woodpecker cabin. They were assigned to be looking at the different types of insects available in the forest.

"Did you remember to bring the list?" Hyungjun asked in a low voice.

"Yeah." Dongpyo whispered, patting the chest pocket of his buttoned up shirt.

Dongpyo pulled the Fox Hunt instructions page out from his pocket and began scanning the list of scavenger hunt items. Upon seeing rosemary as the second item on the list, Eunsang remembered Yohan speaking about it the day prior to this one. He spotted the familiar herb and discreetly put his arm out, grabbing a handful of rosemary. Fortunately, neither Yohan or Seungyoun noticed him.

"Next one is lavender." Minhee whispered, patting Dohyon on the shoulder and nodding towards the lavender bush that was on their path.

Dohyon nodded and quickly snatched some lavender. Yohan and Seungyoun remained completely oblivious as they rambled on about the array of butterflies found in the forest. The boys began to venture off onto a clearer path, a part of the forest they hadn't been to before. 

"Over here in this part of the forest we have a large population of grasshoppers and crickets." Yohan explained as they walked on the path.

Junho began to feel a sense of deja vu. The path seemed vaguely similar to the one from his nightmare. He blinked, shaking his head as if to shake away the thoughts of his dream, and suddenly he was alone, the darkness from his nightmare slowly engulfing him all over again. His heart started to race. His vision became blurry with tears and due to the dizziness he was beginning to feel. His legs eventually gave out and he fell to his knees, the other boys rushing to his aid. 

"Junho? Junho!" He heard Yohan shout for him but his voice came out muffled, as though Junho's ears were clogged with water.

"You okay?" He heard Seungyoun ask, concern laced in his voice. 

However, the voices of those around Junho became more and more distant with every breath he took. He felt a pair of hands grip his shoulders and without thinking he screamed in terror. The pair of hands quickly moved away and Junho, slowly losing consciousness, collapsed to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating in a while! I was really busy with a story commission I received on fiverr. I will be back to regular updates now :)

Junho's eyes fluttered open slowly and all he saw was a blinding white light. His body ached profusely, most likely due to him collapsing onto the hard ground. He blinked several times before he could clearly see his whereabouts. He was on a small bed, a thin blanket draped over his legs. He sat up in the bed, slowly since he now had an excruciating headache.

Around the bed he noticed a few other beds lined up in the room, one next to him and another two across from him. A single light blue curtain separated each bed. Junho concluded that he was, in fact, in the nurse's cabin. Suddenly, the curtain next to his bed slid open and the ever so friendly camp nurse smiled at him.

"You're finally up," she said in her soft and calming voice, "how are you feeling sweetie?"

"I'm okay," Junho replied in a small voice, his eyes fixated on his hands which rested on his lap, "my head and my body still hurt."

"You'll be fine, you just need some rest and a lot of water," the nurse explained as she carefully picked up a clipboard and scribbled something on it, "it is. dehydration that got you here in the first place."

Junho remained silent as the nurse continued to write on the clipboard. Eventually she put her pen into her pocket and ripped a small page from the clipboard. She handed the page Junho and he gingerly accepted it, still not making eye contact with the nurse. 

"Give this to your camp counselor as soon as you see him," she nodded, pointing at the page, "you can leave whenever you want."

Junho gave her a polite smile and she returned the smile before walking away back to her office. Junho looked down at the page and realized it was a note for Yohan. It read: "Junho was found to be severely dehydrated, so severe that he actually fainted. Please monitor him, make sure he drinks plenty of water and, since he is still weak, ensure he does not do too much strenuous activity."

Junho sighed softly as he folded the note and, as he was about to put the note in his pocket, he noticed some extremely small text at the bottom of the page. He brought it closer and squinted as he read the text: "Please look out for the boys, we don't want them to go through what you went through."

\-----

Junho slowly opened the door of his cabin and he was immediately greeted by hugs and pats on the back from his friends. It seemed as though they were waiting for his arrival as they broke into unorganized chatter, clearly concerned about Junho's condition. Yohan, who was sitting on one of the beds, gently pushed his way past the boys and placed a comforting hand on Junho's shoulder. 

"Are you feeling better?" He asked with concern laced in his voice. 

"Yeah, I guess so," Junho replied softly, his eyes glued to the floor, and he pulled out the note from his pocket, "the nurse told me to give this to you." 

Yohan took the note from Junho's hand and he read through it quickly. His entire expression changed from concern to shock when his eyes scanned over the bottom of the page. He briskly folded the letter and shoved it into the front pocket of his beige polyester shorts.

"Okay Junho, go get some sleep," Yohan spoke desperately, "the rest of you, please look after him. I'll see you all at dinner." 

With that, Yohan hurriedly exited the cabin and slammed the door shut behind him. The other boys didn't think much of Yohan's frantic behavior, but Junho, upon seeing the words at the bottom of the note, knew something was up.

"Guys, I think Yohan knows something about this game that we don't know." Junho spoke slowly, his head still throbbing with pain. 

"What do you mean?" Dongpyo asked, tilting his head in confusion. 

"At the bottom of the note from the nurse," Junho explained as he took a seat on the nearest bed, "she told Yohan to look after us and make sure we don't go through what he went through." 

"The heck does that mean?" Dohyon frowned. 

"I don't know," Minhee sighed deeply, "but maybe we shouldn't be taking Junho's nightmares so lightly." 

"All of this is getting too spooky," Hyeongjun pouted, "maybe we should just talk to Yohan." 

"Let's just wait and see if Yohan confronts us about it," Eunsang suggested, taking a seat next to Junho and putting an arm around his shoulders, "for now we need to just need to finish this game like Junho said we should."

"Sure, let's listen to the demon inside Junho." Dohyon scoffed and Minhee smacked him playfully.

\-----

Completely out of breath, Yohan stumbled into the nurse's cabin. The nurse stood up from her desk and rushed over to escort him to the nearest chair. Yohan sat down and the nurse hurried over to the sink to fetch him a glass of water. She handed him the glass before sitting down next to him. 

"I'm assuming you received the note." She stated, resting her arm against the back of the chair. 

"Are you sure about this?" Yohan asked frantically after gulping down the entire glass of water. 

"I'm 100% sure," the nurse nodded sadly, "he's showing the exact same symptoms as Hangyul did during that time." 

"God…" Yohan cursed under his breath, holding his head in his hands, "I should've been more vigilant about stopping them from playing that stupid game." 

"Hey it's not your fault, kids will be kids," the nurse patted his back gently, "you guys were just as stubborn but you got through it." 

"Yeah, but it still left all of us, especially Hangyul, traumatised," Yohan sighed, "I don't want them to go through that as well." 

"Just talk to them, tell them what you went through and you, Seungyoun and Seungwoo can help them." The nurse suggested, giving Yohan one last pat on his back before getting up and going back to her desk. 

"Thank you nurse." Yohan smiled sadly, waking up from his seat as well.

"Good luck Yohan," the nurse gave him a pitiful expression, "I just hope you boys can get rid of this thing once and for all."


	6. Chapter 6

"So before Junho fainted, we managed to collect some of the stuff for the scavenger hunt." Minhee explained in a low voice, making sure not to wake up Junho who was peacefully asleep in his bed. 

Eunsang and Dohyon nodded before pulling the herbs out from their pockets. Dongpyo carefully brought over the bowl of rosewater while Hyeongjun carried the scale. Minhee weighed out the correct amount of lavender and rosemary before throwing them into the bowl. 

"Now all that's left is the basil and thyme." Eunsang read the list before folding it and placing it back into his shirt pocket. 

"Guys!" Dohyon hissed from his position at the window, "Yohan is running over here!" 

Minhee quickly grabbed the mixing bowl and cautiously placed it under his bed, so as to avoid the contents from spilling. Hyeongjun grabbed the scale and hid it in his backpack. As if on cue, Yohan jerked open the door and walked in to see the boys all sitting suspiciously upright on each of their beds. 

"Is there something you guys want to tell me?" Yohan raised an eyebrow as some of the boys gulped while the others kept their eyes fixated on anything but Yohan. 

"No." Minhee chirped, clearly unsure of himself. 

"Well, I gave you guys a chance to come clean but you didn't take it," Yohan shrugged before folding his arms across his chest, "I know you played that game even though I specifically told you all not to." 

"What makes you think that?" Dongpyo smiled innocently, batting his eyelashes at Yohan. 

"Y-yeah," Hyeongjun laughed nervously, "why w-would you think that?" 

"Listen, you don't have to lie," Yohan sighed before taking a seat next to Dohyon on his bed, "I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed… and worried about you guys." 

"We're fine," Minhee nodded with a smile, "there's nothing goin-" 

"There's a demon haunting Junho!" Dohyon blurted out before gasping and clasping his own hand over his mouth. 

The other boys groaned as Yohan shook his head, patting Dohyon's shoulder as an attempt to comfort him. 

"I know, I know everything." Yohan smiled sadly and the boys frowned at him in bewilderment. 

"But how?" Eunsang tilted his head. 

"Because I went through the same thing," Yohan sighed, letting his head hang low, "about five years ago when I was a boy scout, my friends also played that game." 

The boys all gasped at Yohan's confession, their eyes darting from one another, widened with shock. Hyeongjun awoke from his bed and took a seat on the other side of Yohan. The other boys followed his lead, taking seats on Dohyon's bed and on the floor near Yohan. 

"We brought the game back to our cabin and we snuck out into the forest at night to collect a couple of the items," Yohan explained, "the next day we got bored of the game so we left it back in the common room.

"That's when one of my friends, Hangyul, started to have these nightmares. He would wake up in a cold sweat every night for about three days. Thereafter he started to act strange… 

"He would randomly have these scary outbursts where he would try to hurt our other friends, telling us we have to finish the game. Hangyul even strangled Seungyoun, luckily the outburst just stopped before Seungyoun could get too badly hurt. 

"Eventually we finished the game and the evil spirit left Hangyul, but not completely. There was a small part of the spirit that still haunted so much that he never came back to camp again, nor did he go home. He... just stays in the forest. 

"For the last five years Seungyoun and I have managed to make sure no one touches that game, until you lot came along." 

"Why didn't you just throw the game away?" Dongpyo pondered. 

"We tried," Yohan pursed his lips together before letting out a soft sigh, "but somehow the game kept appearing in the common area again, so we just gave up." 

"You should've just told us it was haunted," Dohyon grumbled, "then we wouldn't have a demon on our backs." 

"I'm not gonna sleep tonight." Hyeongjun pouted, pulling his knees up to his chest. 

"Well, you heard what Yohan said," Minhee exclaimed, "we just have to finish the game and the demon will leave." 

"Yeah, but what about Junho?" Eunsang asked, concern evident in his voice, "that small part of the demon is gonna stay with him." 

"That's why we need to kill the demon for good." Yohan stated seriously. 

"And just how are we supposed to do that?" Dongpyo raised an eyebrow. 

"I don't know right now," Yohan shrugged before getting up from the bed, "but I will figure it all out soon." 

"For now, you guys find the rest of the items on the list," Yohan walked over to the front door and opened it, "and stay safe." 

With those final words, Yohan disappeared through the front door and slammed it shut behind him. The sound of the door closing made Junho jump and he groaned as he sat up in his bed. Upon seeing his friend awake, Eunsang gave him a comforting smile and walked over to his bed. 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Eunsang asked, sitting on the foot end of Junho's bed.

Junho remained silent as he stared blankly at Eunsang. Junho's eyes were soulless as he stayed completely still, blinking slowly at a uniform pace. Eunsang's smile dropped and he frowned at Junho in befuddlement. 

Suddenly, Junho threw the bed covers off his body and stomped over to Eunsang. He swiftly wrapped his arms around his neck and squeezed mercilessly. Eunsang kicked and squirmed under his grip, clawing at Junho's hands to release the hold. 

"Junho!" Dongpyo yelled in fear as Minhee and Dohyon tried with all their might to pull Junho away from Eunsang. 

Eunsang's back pressed against the bed as Junho hovered over him, tightening his grip on Eunsang's neck. Eunsang coughed profusely, shaking his entire body as he cried in agony. Dohyon and Minhee were no match for Junho's sudden superhuman strength. Junho was fixed in his position like an immovable boulder.

"You need to finish the game…" Junho growled, his eyes filled with tears and his entire face screwed up into a scowl. 

"We will! We will!" Hyeongjun pleaded, rubbing his hands together as he begged for Junho to stop hurting Eunsang. 

"You need to finish the game properly," Junho growled, this time more viscously, "you can't kill me, you can't get rid of me…"


	7. Chapter 7

Junho undid his grip on Eunsang's neck and stumbled backwards. His legs wobbled as Dohyon and Minhee held onto his arms, keeping him steady. Eunsang coughed continuously, clutching onto his chest as he tried to breathe in the air that he was deprived of. Hyeongjun reached over and rubbed his back as a sign of comfort.

Junho gasped as he regained consciousness, the tears streaming down his cheeks as he stared at Eunsang with widened eyes. He gently shrugged Dohyon and Minhee's hands off him and rushed over to Eunsang. He reached out and Eunsang flinched, hurriedly moving away from him.

"D-did I hurt you?" Junho asked in a small voice, his eyes filled with tears that were ready to fall. 

"You didn't do anything," Dongpyo reassured Junho, "it was that demon inside of you."

"I'm so sorry." Junho whimpered, his voice muffled by the sob he was holding back. 

"It's okay." Eunsang lifted himself off the bed and wrapped Junho into a quick hug.

"So what are we gonna do?" Junho sniffled, patting his damp cheeks with the back of his hand. 

"Yohan knows everything now," Minhee explained, "he's gonna help us, it seems like he has a plan to destroy this thing." 

"And you, Junho," Eunsang turned to his friend, "are not going to do anything in this plan."

"Yeah, we don't know what this thing is capable of," Hyeongjun added, "judging by how it said 'you can't kill me', I assume it's watching and listening to us all the time." 

"It seems like it's using Junho as a host," Dongpyo suggested, "it monitors us, the game, everything through Junho's eyes." 

"So what I'm hearing is," Dohyon started before lowering his voice, "we gotta get rid of mister Cha Junho over here." 

"Hey!" Junho whined, playfully smacking Dohyon on his shoulder.

"We're not getting rid of Junho," Eunsang rolled his eyes, "but we can't have the demon mess with our plans."

"Junho?" Minhee called out softly, "can you, like, feel the presence of the demon?" 

"Not all the time," Junho answered, "but sometimes there's hot breath at the back of my neck and I know it's there for sure."

"Well let's just hope Yohan can help us sort all of this out." Hyeongjun shrugged and Junho nodded in agreement. 

\-----

"You guys did so well in making sure no one touched that game," the black haired man folded his arms as he rested his back against the wall, "what happened this time?" 

"I don't know Seungwoo," Yohan sighed, slumping in his seat on his bed, "I guess they're just as adventurous and mischievous as us when we were boy scouts."

"And I thought my cabin were a handful." Seungyoun scoffed. 

"Well, did you tell them that they need to finish the game?" Seungwoo asked, his eyes peering at Yohan through his long bangs. 

"I did, but," Yohan rested his hands on his stomach as he stared up at the ceiling, "I don't want Junho to turn out like Hangyul." 

At the mention of Hangyul's name, all three of the camp counselors felt their breaths hitch. Seungwoo awkwardly stared at the ground as Seungyoun fidgeted with his fingers. Yohan pushed himself up and sat upright on his bed. 

"We need to help them to get rid of this game, once and for all." Yohan stated, breaking the unsettling silence. 

"Do they know about Hangyul?" Seungwoo pondered, not making eye contact with Yohan. 

"Yeah, I told them," Yohan bit his bottom lip nervously, "they're scared for Junho, all of them." 

"And how do you suppose we get rid of this?" Seungyoun raised his eyebrow, "we tried it when we were younger and nothing worked." 

"Why don't we ask Wooseok for help?" Seungwoo suggested and Yohan frowned.

"Really? Wooseok?" Yohan shook his head and rested his back against the headboard of the bed, "the hippie in the woods?" 

"Didn't he try to help Hangyul and failed?" Seungyoun rolled his eyes, "what makes you think he's going to be of any valuable use?"

"I don't know," Seungwoo shrugged, "he's been taking care of Hangyul since the incident and he's educated on all this paranormal stuff." 

"Have you guys been to see Hangyul?" Yohan asked, looking up at the other two camp counselors hopefully. 

"I've been too scared," Seungyoun admitted, a sad smile on his face, "I hate seeing him in that anxious and scared state, knowing I can't do anything to help him." 

"I've been to see him," Seungwoo said, "he hasn't changed much, he's still in the same condition." 

"We can take the boys to Wooseok tomorrow," Yohan explained, "hopefully he can help us."

\-----

It was morning and the boys were all dressed and ready to head out for breakfast. Quietly they walked to the cafeteria, with a few random comments about the bugs that had bitten them during the night and the warm weather they were having that day.

They sat down at their usual table and ate their breakfast in an uncomfortable silence. Just then, Yohan waltzed over to their table and took a seat next to Dohyon. Upon seeing the awkward atmosphere amongst the boys, he sighed softly.

"Guys, you don't have to be so worried," Yohan cooed, giving them a reassuring smile, "I have a plan." 

"What's the plan then?" Dohyon asked, his mouth filled with food. 

"There's a guy we know that may help us," Yohan explained, "he lives in the woods and he's really clued up on all this spiritual mumbo jumbo." 

"He lives in the woods?" Dongpyo narrowed his eyes at Yohan, clearly not adamant on seeking help from someone who lives in a forest. 

"What is he, a medium?" Eunsang frowned. 

"Not really, he just has an extensive knowledge of herbs," Yohan shrugged, "and he's interested in the spirit world." 

"Well, let's just hope he can help get this thing out of Junho." Minhee gave Junho a small smile. 

"You guys are also gonna see Hangyul there," Yohan stated, his eyes glued to his hands on the table, "Wooseok, the guy in the woods, has been looking after him since the… incident." 

"Why didn't Hangyul ever go home? I would think he couldn't stand being at camp." Dohyon asked.

"When he tried to leave camp the spirit wouldn't let him," Yohan sighed, "according to him, the spirit told him he couldn't leave.

"So he just stayed with Wooseok, he said he felt less anxious and scared there."

"Do you think if we find a way to destroy the game," Junho pondered softly, "we'd be able to help Hangyul as well?" 

"I hope so Junho," Yohan pursed his lips together, "I really hope so."


	8. Chapter 8

With Seungwoo, Seungyoun and Yohan leading the way, the boys hiked through the woods in search of Wooseok's home. Eventually they stumbled upon a fairly small cabin adorned with plants and colourful decorations. A pathway to the front door of the cabin was cleared with flowers on either side.

"Is this it?" Yohan asked, looking at Seungwoo for an answer. 

"Yeah." Seungwoo nodded before walking on the pathway, the others tailing behind him. 

They were a few steps away from the cabin when Junho fell to his knees and whimpered in pain. He clutched his own neck tightly, making it difficult for him to breathe. 

"Junho!" Yohan gasped as Eunsang and Hyeongjun tried to pry Junho's hand away from his neck. 

"It d-doesn't want t-to go in th-there," Junho groaned, his knuckles turning white, "it says I c-can't go i-in there or it'll k-kill me."

"Okay you guys go in," Seungwoo gently pushed pass the other boys and put his arms around Junho's shoulders, "Junho and I will stay out here." 

Yohan and Seungyoun nodded and ushered the other boys to the cabin while Seungwoo lead Junho in the opposite direction. As they walked away from the cabin, Junho's grip on his neck loosened and his hand lamely fell at his side. He coughed and wheezed heavily as he tried to regain his breath.

Seungyoun knocked on the door and it opened up almost immediately. A short, curly haired man stood in the doorway. He was dressed in loose blue pants and colourful pattern shirt, a string of brown beads around his neck.

"Yohan? Seungyoun?" He stared at them with wide, curious eyes, "it's been forever." 

"Yeah, it has." Seungyoun replied, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Are you here to see Hangyul?" Wooseok asked. 

"Yes, but also not really," Yohan scratched the back of his neck and moved aside so Wooseok could see the other boys, "we actually have a major problem and we need your help."

Without any more questions, Wooseok opened the door completely and gestured for them to come inside. All of them entered the small cabin and Wooseok closed the door behind them. The cabin smelled of incense and essential oils, much like Wooseok did himself. 

Yohan stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes fell onto the figure who was seated on the couch. His walnut brown hair was lifeless as it clung to his forehead, his skin pale and lifeless. His head hung low and he sat completely still with his hands rested on his lap.

"Hangyul," Wooseok called out sweetly, "Seungyoun and Yohan are here." 

Hangyul slowly lifted his head up and made eye contact with Yohan and Seungyoun. His eyes had all the life drained out of them. He gave his friends a genuine smile and it metaphorically broke their hearts. Seungyoun swallowed back the sob that was threatening to come out. 

Wooseok gestured for the other boys to sit down in the tiny living room and offered them something to drink. Seungyoun and Yohan gingerly sat on either side of Hangyul. Seungyoun hesitantly took hold of one of Hangyul's hands. 

"I'm sorry we took so long to come and see you." Yohan apologized, his eyes fixated on the floor. 

"It's okay, I understand," Hangyul nodded, "who in their right mind would voluntarily want to see me when I have this spirit inside me."

Hangyul then noticed the boys from the Badger cabin sitting in an awkward silence, sipping the drinks that Wooseok had given them. Their eyes darted around the entire cabin, unable to bring themselves to look at Hangyul. 

"Hey there," Hangyul smiled at them, "I'm Hangyul." 

The boys all nodded awkwardly and they each introduced themselves in soft voices. They continued to look anywhere but in Hangyul's direction, fiddling with their hands and shaking their legs anxiously. This made Hangyul chuckle. 

"You guys don't have to be scared or anything," Hangyul reassured them with a smile, "it's nice to meet all of you."

"Didn't you almost bust up Seungyoun," Dohyon folded his arms as Hangyul chuckled lightly at his comment, "that's why we're scared of you." 

"I'm their cabin's counselor," Yohan explained, "which brings me to the reason why we're here in the first place." 

"The boys played the game," Yohan continued and Hangyul's eyes widened, "now they're in the same predicament that we were in." 

"Did you finish the game?" Hangyul raised an eyebrow at the young boy scouts. 

"No," Donpyo replied, "we still have two more items to collect."

"And who did the spirit latch onto?" Wooseok pondered as he took a seat on the armrest of the couch. 

"Our friend... Junho." Eunsang piped in. 

"He's not here right now," Seungyoun clarified, "the spirit wouldn't let him get near the cabin so he's outside with Seungwoo."

"We were hoping you would have an idea on how we can stop this spirit once and for all." Yohan looked at Wooseok hopefully. 

"Well, I have been trying to get the spirit out of Hangyul for the past years," Wooseok stated, "but my attempts have been unsuccessful, definitely due to the fact that the spirit is strongly manifested into that game.

"After you finished the game, the spirit stopped hurting and manipulating Hangyul, but it never left him. It stays with him like a stubborn scar that pesters him every so often. Hangyul explained that it sometimes pops up in his nightmares or disturbs him at random moments of the day.

"The game acts like a house for the main spirit and small spawns of the spirit latch onto people. As long as the game exists, these spawns will never leave Hangyul… and Junho."

"We tried to get rid of the game but it kept on appearing in the common area." Yohan sighed deeply. 

"Simply throwing it in a bin won't do anything," Wooseok explained, "we need to take more drastic measures." 

"Like?" Minhee asked in a small voice. 

"Leave that to me," Wooseok nodded before getting up from his seat, "for now, all of you finish the game.

"When I figure something out, we can all meet here and get rid of that thing once and for all."


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you feeling better?" Seungwoo asked as Junho handed back the bottle of water he had given Junho to drink. 

"Yeah." Junho replied in a small voice and nodded. 

"Is the spirit still here?" Seungwoo asked softly, keeping a gentle grip on Junho's shoulders as he shifted closer to him on the log they were sitting on.

"I don't think so," Junho said, keeping his eyes on the ground, "I don't feel it." 

"What happened to Hangyul?" Junho asked softly, "what about his family? Do they know what happened?" 

"They… think he's missing," Seungwoo sighed sadly, "Hangyul didn't want us to tell them anything so everyone thinks he's been missing for the past five years." 

The two of them, thereafter, remained silent as they listened to the birds chirping and the wind whistling against the trees. Junho moved closer to Seungwoo and rested his head on his shoulder. Slowly, the tears began to roll down his cheeks. 

"I'm scared," Junho whimpered, "for the past few days all I've been is scared.

"This thing just takes over my whole being and hurts me, it hurts my friends and I can't do anything about it." 

"Junho…" Seungwoo cooed and looked down at Junho, "everything is going to be okay." 

"Seungyoun, Yohan and I will make sure nothing happens to you or your friends," Seungwoo nodded, "we won't let you guys suffer like we did."

\-----

"So the last two items on the list are thyme and basil." Minhee read off the page before folding it and placing it in the pocket of his shorts. 

"We won't find that in the woods, the cook is very stingy when it comes to those herbs," Yohan shrugged as he pressed his back against the door, "we might have to steal some from the kitchen." 

"That chef is scary man." Hyeongjun shook his in disapproval of the idea. 

"Yeah, but Junho's demon is scarier." Dongpyo rolled his eyes. 

"Besides, he'll probably be on his break in about the next ten minutes." Yohan nodded.

Just then, the door of the cabin swung open, causing Yohan to clumsily stumble to his knees. Seungwoo burst through the door, and upon seeing Yohan, he sheepishly helped him back to his feet while the younger boys laughed hysterically at the scene. 

"May I ask why you're in such a hurry?" Yohan frowned as he dusted the dirt from his pants. 

"I went to see Wooseok and he says he might have found a way to kill the spirit." Seungwoo grinned. 

"That's great!" Eunsang gasped as he smiled at Junho. 

Junho returned the smile, but all too quickly it faded away and was replaced with a scowl. Junho reached up and harshly tugged at his dark brown hair. He let out a blood curdling scream that gave the others goosebumps. 

"You can't kill me, you can't kill me," he muttered under his breath as he rocked back and forth, "or else I'll kill him." 

"What the…" Yohan's voice trailed off as he stared at Junho nervously, slowly walking towards him. 

"I'll kill Junho! I'll kill him!" Junho yelled, jumping up from his bed and storming over to Yohan, tears streaming down his face.

Seungwoo grabbed Junho tightly before he could get to Yohan and Junho screamed out in agony. Seungwoo put the boy over his shoulder and kept a firm grip on him. 

"Minhee and Eunsang come with me," Seungwoo spoke quickly as Junho tried to forcefully wriggle out of his arms, "Dongpyo, Hyeongjun and Dohyon, stay with Yohan."

With those last words, Seungwoo raced out of the cabin with Minhee and Eunsang tailing behind him. Dongpyo, Hyeongjun and Dohyon followed Yohan to the cafeteria. 

\-----

Yohan peered through the window of the cafeteria and watched as the cook left the kitchen and locked the door behind him. Yohan waited a few minutes before quietly peeling the window open. He slipped through the window and the others climbed in behind him. 

"Here, in this cabinet." Hyeongjun whispered as he opened the cabinet doors to reveal an array of herbs and spices.

Dongpyo grabbed a handful of thyme and basil and shoved them into the plastic zip lock bag he had brought with him. Dohyon pulled out the scale and mixing bowl from his backpack and placed them onto the kitchen counter. Yohan removed the clear cling wrap - that they covered the mixing bowl with to ensure the contents didn't spill out. Hyeongjun weighed the thyme and basil so that they were the correct amount as per the game's request. 

Dongpyo poured the thyme and basil into the mixing bowl and hurriedly covered it with the cling wrap once again. Quickly the boys scurried to the window. The younger boys swiftly climbed out while Yohan held the window open for them. Once Dohyon, the last one, exited the kitchen, Yohan slipped out of the window after him. 

"Okay, we need to get to Wooseok's cabin without anyone else seeing us." Yohan explained in a low voice. 

"What are you guys doing?" A voice said behind them and they all screamed in unison. 

They turned around to see Seungyoun standing at the side of the cafeteria, his arms folded across his chest. 

"Gosh, you scared us," Yohan sighed, "Wooseok has a plan to kill the demon." 

"Oh shoot, let's go then." Seungyoun gestured for them to move along. 

The boys nodded and followed Yohan's lead. They cut through the bushes behind the cabins so as to remain undetected as they made their way to the woods. 

\-----

"You can't kill me!" Junho screamed repeatedly, kicking and punching at Seungwoo as he tried to escape his grip, "I'll hurt your stupid friend, I'll hurt Junho!" 

Eunsang and Minhee jogged behind Seungwoo - who was rushing towards Wooseok's cabin with Junho in his arms - and watched Junho with sadness in their eyes. Junho's verbal and physical actions were undeniably controlled by the demon, but his eyes showed the real Junho. The tears streamed down his face and his eyes showed immense fear. 

They eventually reached the pathway and Junho's screams became louder. His actions became more violent as he clawed at Seungwoo's back and kicked at his stomach. Without knocking, Minhee swung open the front door and Seungwoo rushed inside. Wooseok and Hangyul both jumped up in fear.

"What's going on with him?" Hangyul asked, concern laced in his voice.

"The spirit is clearly very angry." Seungwoo answered as he struggled to keep his tight grip on Junho. 

"Bring him here," Wooseok spoke calmly, gesturing towards the couch, "Hangyul, bring the rope." 

Hangyul nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. Seungwoo placed Junho on the single seat couch and used his hands to pin him down by his arms. Hangyul rushed back into the lounge with a bundle of rope in his arms. With the assistance of Minhee and Eunsang, Wooseok tightly tied Junho to the couch. 

Junho yelled out in a gruff voice that none of the other boys have ever heard before and tried, with no success, to free himself from the rope. The other boys stepped away from him slowly and stared at him worriedly. 

"What's going on…" Yohan's voice trailed off as he grasped the situation at hand once he stepped into the cabin. 

The other boys gingerly walked in behind him, staring in shock at Junho screaming loudly and trying to force his way out of his constraints. Tears began to fall down Hangyul's face as he watched Junho, the memories of his experience all coming back to him. Seungyoun rushed to him and, placing an arm around his shoulders, he ushered him out of the living room. 

"We need to kill it now," Wooseok stated, his eyes fixated on Junho, "did you collect all the ingredients from the game?" 

"Yeah, here's everything." Dongpyo pulled the mixing bowl out from Dohyon's backpack and handed it to Seungwoo. 

"Okay, Junho needs to drink it to finish the game," Wooseok explained, then pulled out a stick of sage from his pocket, "while he drinks it I need to light this sage over the game box, that should kill the spirit."

Eunsang took the contents of the game from Dohyon and packed them into the black box from which they came from. He placed it on the coffee table in front of Junho. Junho practically growled when he saw the game, completely aware of what they were planning. 

"I'm gonna kill Junho!" Junho screamed, his bloodshot eyes frantically scanning everyone in the room, "I'm gonna kill him from the inside." 

Suddenly blood began to leak from Junho's mouth. Junho's lips curled into a sadistic smile but his eyes showed immense fear and pain. He coughed continuously as trickles of blood rolled down his chin. 

"Kill it quickly!" Hyeongjun cried out as Minhee held onto him, trying to comfort him despite being terrified himself. 

Seungwoo raced over to Junho. He forcefully kept Junho's mouth open and poured the mix of herbs and rosewater down his throat. At the same time, Wooseok lit the sage and dangled it over the game box. The smoke began to engulf the box that one couldn't even see the box anymore. Junho coughed and choked on the drink but Seungwoo only pulled away once all the contents of the bowl were gone. 

The coughing and screaming halted. Junho stopped kicking his legs. He stopped moving altogether. Everyone in the room stayed completely still and silent as they watched his eyes close...


	10. Chapter 10

"Just breathe in and out." Seungyoun cooed as he rubbed up and down Hangyul's back, trying to calm him down. 

The two were seated outside on a log, their backs turned to the cabin. They tried their best to ignore the Junho's muffled yelling and the banging of his feet against the wooden floors. Suddenly, everything went silent. After a few minutes, Hangyul swiftly brought a hand to his chest and gasped, his eyes widened with shock. 

"What is it?" Seungyoun asked worriedly. 

"It's gone," Hangyul spoke softly, "the spirit… I can't feel it anymore." 

Seungyoun stared at Hangyul in disbelief before grabbing him into a tight embrace. Hangyul returned the hug, a stray tear rolling down his out of sheer happiness. He suffered for so long with this malicious spirit latched onto him, and now he could not believe it was finally gone. The front door of the cabin swung open to reveal Yohan with a bright smile on his face. 

"It worked!" He yelled, "It really worked!" 

Hangyul and Seungyoun pulled apart and hurriedly raced back into the cabin. Junho was seated on the couch, the boys from his cabin excitedly chatting to him while Seungwoo cleaned the blood from his mouth.

"Thank you Wooseok," Hangyul beamed as he patted Wooseok on the shoulder, "you really saved all of us, especially me and Junho." 

"Sorry for thinking you were a crazy hippie who lived in the woods." Dohyon shrugged as Hyeongjun hit him playfully and Wooseok laughed at his comment. 

"No need to thank me," Wooseok smiled, "I'm just glad all of you are okay and that game is completely out of our lives." 

\-----

And just like that, the last day of camp came around and the boys of the Badger cabin found themselves packing their bags to leave the next morning. The day after they had destroyed the demon, Hangyul was taken to the police station and reunited with his family. He was all over the news, the story stating that he got lost in the woods and was finally found by a local man, Wooseok, who lives in the woods. 

The door of their cabin opened and Yohan walked through, a sad smile on his face. He plopped down on the nearest bed. The boys continued with their packing, joking and laughing with each other. 

"I'm gonna miss you guys," Yohan admitted with a laugh, "even though you guys were a huge pain in the neck, I'll miss all of you, even Dohyon." 

"Hey!" Dohyon whined, "I'm so loveable!"

"Since it's our last night together, let's do something fun." Dongpyo looked at Yohan with pleading eyes. 

"Sure, why not." Yohan laughed as Dongpyo hugged him excitedly. 

"Can we all go to common room and play some games?" Minhee asked and the others nodded and murmured in agreement. 

"What should we play?" Hyeongjun asked.

"Let's play monopoly." Junho grinned. 

"That's a great choice!" Eunsang exclaimed and the others laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats the end! Thank you everyone for reading this story, I really appreciate it!


End file.
